


Ты останешься?

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [1]
Category: The Hatters (Russia Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Паша скорей разобьет в щепки свой любимый аккордеон, чем даст им хоть самый малейший, крошечный шанс.
Relationships: Паша Личадеев/Аня Личадеева, Юра Музыченко/Анна Серговна, Юра Музыченко/Паша Личадеев
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ты останешься?

У Паши на бедрах густые белесые разводы спермы, но он невозмутимо ходит по комнате, проверяет телефон, закуривает. Потом садится за фортепиано и приподнимает крышку. Он скользит пальцами по клавишам так же, как скользил ими еще каких-то пять минут назад по Юриной коже. Только намного нежней и ласковей. По комнате разносится взвинченная си-бемоль, а под правой лопаткой у Юры саднит, потому что Паша любит цапаться, любит делать больно. Но эта боль правильная и справедливая.  
Юра мечтает, что однажды они во всем разберутся, и он займется с Пашей любовью. Не будет ебать его до сорванного напрочь голоса и до синяков на бледных бедрах. Не будет оставлять неаккуратные грязные засосы на длинной аристократичной шее. Ласкать будет, вылижет каждый миллиметр тела, обцелует каждую блядскую родинку и каждую ебучую нелепую татушку.  
Мечтать Юра мечтает. Но знает, что этого не случится примерно никогда. Паша скорей разобьет в щепки свой любимый аккордеон, чем даст им хоть самый малейший, крошечный шанс. Он будет топить все Юрины чувства высокомерными злыми словами. Он будет заглатывать его хер глубоко-глубоко, до однозначных звуков и текущей изо рта слюны. Он будет подставлять жопу, отдаваться как в последний раз. Но ровно до того момента, пока Юра не сделает попытки побыть с ним честным.  
Паша встает из-за фортепиано и тушит сигарету, потом вытирается между ягодиц Юриной майкой, ее же проводит себе по животу, но небрежно, быстро. Первое, что он сделает, вернувшись домой, — примет душ. Будет больно водить жесткой мочалкой по коже, оставляя саднящие следы. Потом почистит зубы, минимум дважды. Запотевшее зеркало в ванной он протирать не станет, чтоб оно, не дай бог, не показало стыдные последствия Пашиного бесконечного падения.  
Первое, что сделает Паша, вернувшись домой, — примет душ. Юра сегодня домой не вернется вовсе. А первое, что он сделает, когда Паша уедет к жене, — напьется в хлам. Не так, чтоб писать зажигательные матерные песни или снимать видео, как правильно лупить лучшего друга по ебалу. А так, чтобы блевать, чтобы ни одной мысли в башке, чтобы ни одного воспоминания о том, что было час назад, неделю назад, месяц. Целую жизнь назад.  
Но Паша почему-то не уходит. Он почему-то ложится с Юрой рядом, закидывает руки за голову и устало выдыхает. Собирается с мыслями. И этим пугает до чертиков.  
— Аня уходит.  
— Куда? — Юра не спрашивает, откуда и зачем Аня уходит. Ему сейчас, если честно, и на «куда» плевать, но хоть что-то же спросить все равно надо.  
— Никуда. Из группы.  
Молчание окутывает липкой паутиной, и Юре кажется, что он навсегда останется перепачканным этими клейкими нитями. Он не чувствует себя виноватым. Потому что уход Ани из группы — это меньшая из Юриных ответственностей. И, наверное, потому что на самом деле ему не очень интересно все, что не касается Паши напрямую.  
— Ты останешься?  
— Она хочет ребенка. И не хочет больше тебя видеть.  
В комнате так тихо, что слышно как лампочка гудит под потолком. Юра трогает небо языком в надежде найти подходящие слова. Но вместо них в голове громко стучит вопрос, оставшийся без ответа.  
— Да. — Вопрос, на который Паша отвечает целую вечность спустя, когда надежда рассеивается под потолком вместе с остатками сигаретного дыма.  
Дети это здорово — совершенно искренне думает Юра. А потом Паша поворачивается к нему лицом, натягивает плед на них обоих, хотя его откровенно не хватает, и устало закрывает глаза. Он действительно остается, и это единственное, что сейчас имеет значение. Юра пишет короткое сообщение с текстом «У меня все хорошо, переночую тут. Люблю». И совершенно не врет впервые за несколько лет. Потому что правда все хорошо. И любит. Правда.


End file.
